


Capodanno Avatar

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chiamato dal vento [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Durante la festa di Capodanno si realizza una delle grandi fissazioni di Sokka.





	Capodanno Avatar

CAPODANNO AVATAR

[QUANDO SOKKA HA RAGIONE E NESSUNO GLI CREDE].

Sokka incrociò le braccia. Ghignò e inspirò. Le guance erano arrossate e la pelle scura era leggermente grigiastra. Socchiuse gli occhi e alzò il mento. Il codino nero sul suo capo oscillò.

Aang si alzò sulle punte e sollevò il bicchiere.

“Meno venti!” gridò. Zuko gli passò la mano sulla fronte pelata, passando le dita sulla freccia azzurra.

“Rilassati, si conta a meno dieci” sussurrò il signore del fuoco. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi dorate gli brillarono.

Soka deglutì e sentì la collana stringergli il collo. Si voltò e mise le mani sulla cintura bianca in costrasto con la casacca azzurra. Sentì il grido della sua fidanzata e la risata di sua sorella. Abbassò il collo e piegò in avanti la schiena, il suo zaino tremò. Momo afferrò con le zampe superiore una mela grigiastra. Se la portò al muso, le narici del musetto nero si dilatarono. Diede un morso e le iridi verdi grandi quanto due noci brillarono. Abbassò le orecchie. Appa muggì. Abbassò la testa e mosse tutte e sei le zampe. Sbatté un paio di volte la coda e chinò il capo. La luce del sole si rifletteva sulle corna.

“Dieci!” gridò lo zio di Zuko. Il naso blu di Appa era umido. Spalancò le fauci.

“Nove…”disse Zuko.

“Otto!” gridò il vecchio re dominatore della terra. Saltò sul posto con un occhio socchiuso e l’altro sgranato, i capelli sparati intorno al viso.

 Le dita nere di Appa aderivano al terreno.

“Sette!” gridò Katara.

Momo si voltò con uno stridio. I denti di Appa si richiusero sopra il simil furetto.

Sokka saltò e afferrò la piccola creatura pelosa.  Appa rialzò lentamente il capo e sputò terra. Sokka rotolò in avanti e riatterrò sdraiato a faccia in su. Momo dimenò la coda e l’abitante del polo sud ansimò.

“Buon anno!” gridarono varie voci insieme.

 


End file.
